pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Medicham
Medicham (Japanese: チャーレム Charem) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III that is the evolved form of Meditite. Biology A Medicham is so fond of meditation that sometimes forget their own needs. Some people claim to have seen levitating in full meditation Medicham. They usually live in temples located in places high and cold, with Meditite. They are especially known for their willpower, their agility in combat and power with martial arts. Part of this flexibility arises precisely from his meditations, which give the power to reach to anticipate enemy movements. They are also able to sense the feelings of its trainer, similar to Gardevoir and Lucario. Evolution Medicham is the evolved form of Meditite, which evolves at level 37. Medicham also has a Mega Evolution. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Victory Road |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 217, Lake Acuity, Mt. Coronet, Victory Road |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Mt. Coronet |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Meditite |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Meditite |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Meditite |Trozei=Endless Level 16 Endless Level 35 Forever Level 65 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Meditite |PMD2=Lost Wilderness (B1F-B17F) |Ranger1=Panula Cave Fiore Temple }} Pokédex entries |ruby=It is said that through meditation, Medicham heightens energy inside its body and sharpens its sixth sense. This Pokémon hides its presence by merging itself with fields and mountains. |sapphire=Through the power of meditation, Medicham developed a sixth sense. It gained the ability to use psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon is known to meditate for a whole month without eating. |emerald=Through crushingly harsh yoga training, it gained the power to foretell its foe's actions. It battles with elegant, dance-like movement. |firered=It elegantly avoids attacks with dance-like steps, then launches a devastating blow in the same motion. |leafgreen=It elegantly avoids attacks with dance-like steps, then launches a devastating blow in the same motion. |diamond=Through yoga training, it has honed its sixth sense. Its movements are elegant. |pearl=Through daily meditation, it hones its spiritual power. It can sense what others are thinking. |platinum=It gains the ability to see the aura of its opponents by honing its mind through starvation. |heartgold=It meditates to heighten its inner energy and to float in the air. It eats one berry a day. |soulsilver=It meditates to heighten its inner energy and to float in the air. It eats one berry a day. |black=It gains the ability to see the aura of its opponents by honing its mind through starvation. |white=It gains the ability to see the aura of its opponents by honing its mind through starvation. |black 2=It gains the ability to see the aura of its opponents by honing its mind through starvation. |white 2=It gains the ability to see the aura of its opponents by honing its mind through starvation. |y=Through yoga training, it gained the psychic power to predict its foe's next move. }} Anime Medicham first appeared in Pros and Con Artists and Come What May!. Trivia Etymology Medicham's name comes from the words meditate and champion. Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon